Zehn Goldene Regeln der Fan–Fiction–Schreiberei
by Alexx
Summary: ANTWORTEN AUF REVIEWS und ein EXKURS ÜBER KREGE. - - Wie man erfolgreiche LotR-FanFics schreibt. Der unentbehrliche Leitfaden für alle Autorinnen von Herr-der-Ringe-Fan-Fiction!
1. Default Chapter

**Die Zehn goldenen Regeln der Fan-Fiction-Schreiberei**

1. **Tolkien? Wer ist das?"**

DAS ist die richtige Einstellung! Du brauchst Tolkiens Bücher nicht gelesen zu haben, ja du brauchst überhaupt nichts von Tolkien zu wissen! Es reicht, wenn du den Bakshi-Film kennst (ach nein, da warst du ja noch nicht geboren) - also, wenn du die Peter-Jackson-Filme gesehen hast. Damit bist du prädestiniert, Tolkien-Fan-Fiction zu schreiben!

Baue Nebenfiguren wie Haldir, über den man bei Tolkien so gut wie nichts erfährt, der aber im Film einfach süüüß aussieht (isser nich geil?), zu Hauptfiguren und zum Objekt deiner Begierde aus. Vernachlässige dagegen Figuren wie Tom B. oder Goldberry oder Radagast, die aus dem Film gestrichen wurden.

2. **Verwende Alltagssprache!**

Denn wahrlich! Voreilig wäre der Autor, der Mittelerde in würdigen, gemessenen Worten darstellte, der Ehrfurcht vor des großen Meisters Stil und Sprache empfände oder heute noch die Carroux-Übersetzung studierte!

Nee, du mußt Leggi un die andern so sprechen lassen wie du selba laberst! Wenn Haldir sich so ausdrückt wie du's auf'm Pausenhof hörst dann isses erst richtig geil. Sonst verstehts ja doch keina. Also keine Angst vorm Stiel! Wer in Deutsch ne vier oder bessa hat kann auch Legolas-Stories schreiben. Wolli Krege hat's vorgemacht: "G wie g...!"

Ach ja nochn Tip: Keine Kommas verwenden!

3. **Benutze Mary Sues!**

Alle Leserinnen LIEBEN Mary Sues. Ohne eine Mary Sue ist keine Legolas-Romanze vollständig. Such dir einen schönen Namen für sie aus (einen, den du selber gerne tragen würdest), beschreibe ihr Äußeres so, wie du selbst gern aussehen würdest (WUNDERSCHÖN natürlich), laß ein bißchen von dir in sie einfließen (ist sie vielleicht schüchtern oder vorlaut, fühlt sie sich unverstanden, bekommt sie keinen Freund?) und fertig ist die Standard-Durchschnitts-08/15-Mary Sue! Die mußt du jetzt nur noch nach Mittelerde transportieren, das geht leicht (schließlich schreiben wir ein Märchen) durch irgendeinen Unfall, eine Explosion im Chemieunterricht oder einfach nachts im Schlaf. "Und als sie erwachte, lag sie unter einem mächtigen Mallornbaum."

4. **Verkindliche die Elben!**

Sind Elben wirklich so ernsthafte, würdevolle Wesen, wie Tolkien uns glauben machen will? Nein, Elben müssen sich wie Kinder benehmen (und auch so sprechen; siehe oben), das ist doch klar! Verschwende keine Zeit damit, das Silmarillion und die HoME zu lesen, um wirklich etwas über Elben zu erfahren. Legolas ist doch so schnuckelig wie dein Schwarm aus der Parallelklasse, also wird er sich wohl so ähnlich verhalten. Auch wenn er Tausende von Jahren alt ist, er muß sich noch immer wie ein pubertierender Teenager benehmen.

5. **Elben brauchen Sex!**

Egal ob hetero oder schwul, Elben brauchen gaaanz viel Sex! Möglichst täglich und möglichst promiskuitiv.

Bei Tolkien werden Elben nahezu asketisch dargestellt. Das war ein Fehler, den du jetzt korrigieren kannst. lechz sabber stöhn Wie sehr du ins Detail gehst, ist dir überlassen. Wenn du 14 bist und noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hast, beschränkst du dich vielleicht auf romantische Umschreibungen. Wenn du erfahren genug bist, kannst du aus dem Vollen schöpfen. Deine Reviewerinnen werden das VERSCHLINGEN! - Fan-Fiction wird nicht umsonst mit "Fan-**Fic**" abgekürzt ...

6. **Lords und Ladies, Prinzen und Prinzessinnen**

So bescheuert es auf deutsch auch klingt, mache reichlichen Gebrauch von englischen Titeln wie "Lord Elrond" und "Lady Arwen", "Lord Haldir" und "Lady Galadriel", so als ob du zu dämlich wärst, eine Geschichte ohne Anglizismen zu fabrizieren. Deine Leserinnen - verwöhnt von unzähligen FanFics - erwarten es nicht anders. Sie wollen sich vorkommen wie in einem viktorianischen Kitschroman.

Da du dich sowieso nicht in Tolkiens Welt eindenken kannst, verwende ruhig auch unangebrachte Bezeichnungen: "General Haldir, Befehlshaber des Elbenheers" oder "Prinzessin Éowyn" sind keine Stilbrüche mehr, wenn sie zur Methode werden.

Bei den Hobbits darfst du Sam statt "Herr Frodo" auch "Chef" sagen lassen - aber in deinen Geschichten kommen sowieso kaum Hobbits vor, stimmts?

Tolkien wollte eine Mythologie erschaffen. Du kannst sie zur Kleinmädchen-Märchen-Romanze verkommen lassen. Huuii, Legolas ist doch ein Prinz, dann werde ich Prinzessin, wenn ich ihn heirate. Und später ist er König und ich Königin. Juhuu!

Immer daran denken: FanFiction schreiben ist in erster Linie Wunscherfüllung.

6b. **Text in German, Titles in English. ****Yay!**

All deine Lieblings-TV-Serien und Lieblingsfilme kommen aus den U.S.A. Deine Lieblingsmusik ist in englisch und auch einige deiner Lieblingsgedichte. Englisch ist ja soo trendy und genial. Du bist zwar nicht in der Lage, eine komplette Story in englisch zu schreiben, aber dafür kannst du wenigstens den Titel (und womöglich auch die Kapitelüberschriften) aus deinem Lieblingsgedicht oder aus irgendeinem aktuellen Song entlehnen, den in ein paar Monaten kein Mensch mehr kennt. Hier einige Beispiele:

Be Thou my Vision  
Sweetest Poison  
A Magic Meeting  
Wicked Games  
Over the Hills and far away  
Unbreakable  
Only Time  
Where Evil Dwells

Klingt doch alles viel schöner und treffender als die deutschen Entsprechungen – wenigstens für dich. Du kannst auch keinerlei Unlogik darin entdecken, deutsche Geschichten mit englischen Titeln zu versehen – schließlich gibt's ja auch so viele englische Geschichten mit deutschen Titeln, nicht wahr ... und französische Geschichten mit norwegischen Titeln ... und marokkanische Geschichten mit japanischen Titeln ... und ... und ...

6c. **Verwende "Disclaimer"**

Ein _Disclaimer_ ist eigentlich eine Ausschlußklausel für finanzielle Haftung (z.B. in AGBs) oder ein Rechtsverzicht / eine Verzichtleistung / eine Anspruchsaufgabe. In Fan-Fiction-Stories scheint der Begriff eine subtile Abwandlung erfahren zu haben: Es ist ein Gnadengesuch geworden. Es ist die Bitte an die Copyright-Inhaber, von einer rechtlichen Verfolgung der von der Autorin begangenen Urheberrechtsverletzung abzusehen. Eine solche Aussage hat keine juristische Wirkung, aber du mußt mit der Herde rennen und auch so einen Disclaimer haben.

7. **Dynastische Verwicklungen**

Bei Tolkien werden nur zwei Personen als Prinzen bezeichnet: Imrahil, Prinz von Dol Amroth (über den kaum jemand FanFics schreibt) und Faramir, der nach dem Ende des Ringkriegs den Titel "Prince of Ithilien" erhält. Das Wort "Prinzessin" kommt bei Tolkien überhaupt nicht vor.

Nirgends hat Tolkien erwähnt, ob Legolas Thranduils ältester Sohn ist, aber für die Fan-Fiction-Gemeinde ist es selbstverständlich, daß Legolas nicht nur ein "Prinz", sondern darüber hinaus "Thronfolger" ist. Das brauchst du für hirnlose Plots wie diesen: Legolas, "Prinz von Düsterwald", soll auf König Thranduils Geheiß eine Frau heiraten, die er nicht liebt und der große Krieger, der Orks mit bloßen Händen abschlachtet, traut sich nicht, gegenüber seinem Vater aufzumucken. Nach anfänglicher Abneigung verlieben sich die beiden schließlich doch, oder aber: Thranduil hat ein Einsehen und läßt Legolas die arme, bürgerliche, aber soo liebenswerte Mary Sue heiraten. Tolkiens sterbliche Hülle vollführt zwar rapide Rotationsbewegungen, während du das schreibst, aber deine übrigen Figuren sind sowieso alle OOC ("out of character"), so daß es darauf auch nicht mehr ankommt. Die Gebrüder Grimm würden sich jedenfalls freuen.

8. **Slash**

Wenn du davor zurückschreckst, selber (in Gestalt einer Mary Sue) Sex mit Legolas zu haben, dann laß ihn wenigstens eine schwule Beziehung zu Haldir, Elrond, Aragorn, Gimli, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Éomer, Faramir, dem Balrog oder Sauron anknüpfen. Das lesen deine _lustbunnies_ am zweitliebsten und das Schreiben macht auch Spaß.  
Aber Achtung: das Wort "schwul" oder "homosexuell" darf nirgends auftauchen. Sowas sagt man nicht - auch nicht, wenn's stimmt.

9. **Hobbits? Zwerge? Was ist das?**

Oh, ab und zu darf schon mal ein Zwerg oder ein Hobbit, ein Warg oder ein Balrog, ein Horn oder eine Ente (oder wie hießen diese komischen Bäume doch gleich?) in deiner Geschichte auftauchen. Aber bitte nicht zu oft. Die sind nicht sexy genug. Die verursachen kein Kribbeln im Bauch.

10. **Die neuen Leiden der jungen Wörter**

Noch ein Wort zur Wortwahl. Vermeide Tolkiens altmodische Begriffe, wo du nur kannst und ersetze sie durch Neudeutsch - je krasser, desto besser. Dein Legolas trägt keine weichen Schuhe wie im Buch sondern Stiefel wie im Film. Und natürlich "Leggin(g)s" - ein Wort, das bei Tolkien nirgends vorkommt und das du keinesfalls in seiner deutschen Form "Gamasche" verwenden darfst.

Keine Schmacht-Fiction ist vollständig, wenn sie nicht wenigstens ein oder zwei Liebesschwüre in möglichst schlechtem Elbisch enthält. Hier kannst du zeigen, daß du noch nie von Ardalambion, von Gwaith-i-Phethdain, von Didier Willis' Sindarin dictionary, vom Quenya-Lehrbuch lambion-ardava und anderen Online-Ressourcen gehört hast. Und selbstverständlich dürfen auch die von dir erfundenen elbischen Personennamen nur noch entfernte oder gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit Sindarin aufweisen. Hauptsache der Name klingt süß. Wie wäre es mit "Marisú"?

Ist Aragorn nun ein Dúnadan oder ein Dúnedain? Ist Gandalf ein Istar oder ein Istari? Ein Maia oder ein Maiar? Ganz egal, nur ja keine Zeit in Recherchen investieren. Schließlich muß deine Fan-Fiction _dir_ gefallen, nicht den Lesern.

Wie nennt man weibliche Elben? Nun, Tolkien nannte sie Elf-woman. Sonst nichts. In der deutschen Übersetzung "Elbenfrau". Inzwischen hat sich auch "Elbin" eingebürgert. Aber als FanFic-Autorin darf man gerne in ein und derselben Story "Elbin" und "Elbe" verwenden – ja, genau, "die Elbe", so als ob man von einem Fluß spricht (Goldberry hätte das gefallen. Wer Goldberry ist? – Ach je ...).

* * *

Und woran erkennst du, ob du eine gute FanFiction geschrieben hast? Nun, wenn du eine neue Tastatur anschaffen mußt, weil die alte in deinem Sabber ersäuft, bist du auf dem richtigen Wege.

* * *

Dieser Beitrag ist all jenen Autorinnen gewidmet, die noch niemals eine Legolas-Romanze geschrieben haben. Mädels, ihr gebt mir Hoffnung! ;-) 


	2. Antworten auf Reviews und ein Exkurs übe...

ANTWORTEN AUF REVIEWS  
(und ein Exkurs über die deutschen Übersetzungen)  
  
  
Hmmm...  
Zunächst mal freue ich mich, daß die meisten von euch diesen Beitrag genauso unernst genommen haben wie ich. ;-)  
  
Und natürlich habe ich auch selber schon öfters gegen diese Regeln verstoßen - ach nein, ich müßte ja sagen: habe ich mich an diese Regeln gehalten. *grins*  
Wenn ich daran denke, daß ich die sexhungrige Arwen in einer einzigen Nacht mit Sam, Frodo, Gimli, einem Lallrog und Aragorn verpaart habe - und ich habe sie auch noch *Lady Arwen* genannt ... Tss tss tss ... *an die eigene Nase faß*  
Na, wer meine Geschichten kennt, dürfte gemerkt haben, daß hier einiges an Selbstironie drinsteckt. Aber man soll ja immer an sich arbeiten, nicht wahr?  
  
@ SweetDevil, Dimfalathiel  
  
Weibliche Elben werden bei Tolkien nur an einer Stelle mit einem besonderen Wort bezeichnet, nämlich als Galadriel sich nach ihrer Vamp-Show wieder normalisiert: "Then she let her hand fall, and the light faded, and suddenly she laughed again, and lo! she was shrunken: a slender elf-woman, clad in simple white, whose gentle voice was soft and sad." LotR, II, 7 (The Mirror of Galadriel)  
In der Version von Maggie hört sich das so an: "Dann ließ sie die Hand sinken, und das Licht verblaßte, und plötzlich lachte sie wieder, und siehe da! sie war geschrumpft: eine schlanke Elbenfrau, in einfaches Weiß gekleidet, deren liebliche Stimme leise und traurig war."  
Wie Wolli das übersetzt, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht hat er ja an dieser Stelle tatsächlich das Wort "Elbin" benutzt. Könnte uns vielleicht eine Leserin der Krege-Übersetzung freundlicherweise darüber aufklären? Wer hat wann und wo das Wort "Elbin" erstmals im Deutschen verwendet?  
Im Silmarillion kommt "elf-woman" ebenfalls nur ein einziges Mal vor; das sagt Glaurung im Kampf mit Túrin. Auf deutsch kenne ich das Silm, die UT und die Letters nicht. HoME liegt noch nicht elektronisch vor und ist deshalb nicht durchsuchbar.  
  
@ heitzenedera  
  
She-elf? Natürlich eine Erfindung von PJ (oder einer seiner Drehbuchschreiberinnen). Jedenfalls ist der Begriff in keinem der als e-text vorliegenden (und damit durchsuchbaren) Werke Tolkiens zu finden (Hobbit, LotR, Silm, UT, Letters).  
She-elf ist wirklich eine barbarische Bildung. Eine Beleidigung. So als ob Elben Tiere wären - genau das sollte wahrscheinlich auch damit impliziert werden, denn der Ausruf kommt ja von einem Nazgûl. Im Deutschen müßte man das wiedergeben mit "Elben-Weibchen" oder so ähnlich. Erinnert sich noch jemand, welches Wort in der deutschen Version des Films verwendet wurde?  
  
"Natürlich sind Fanfics Wunscherfüllung!"  
Hm. Das gilt bei mir nur für die Parodien. Für meine beiden ernsten Geschichten gilt das eindeutig nicht. *grübel*  
  
"Die Balrog-lady Geschichte [...] - du solltest sie unbedingt posten."  
Ich trau mich nicht. :-(  
Erstens ist die Geschichte zu langatmig und  
Zweitens macht sich wahrscheinlich keiner die Mühe, vor dem Lesen den Link zur Erläuterung des Vaginal-Kühlergrills zu verfolgen und  
Drittens kennt wohl kaum jemand die Carroux-Übersetzung, auf der die Story aufbaut.  
  
@ elektra und Shelley  
  
Die leidigen Anglizismen. Leider liest man sie wirklich ÜBERALL.  
  
"Praktische Erfahrungen im Total Quality Management und/oder Business Process Re-engineering haben unsere Senior Berater/innen als externe Consultants oder in einem in-house-Team erworben."  
(aus einer Stellenanzeige in der "Wirtschaft")  
  
Wer kein (selbst)kritisches Verhältnis zur Sprache hat, läßt sich unter Umständen von ihr überwältigen, wie die Dame in folgendem Interview:  
  
"Mein Leben ist eine einzige giving-story. Ich habe verstanden, daß man contemporary sein muß, das future-Denken haben muß. Meine Idee war, die hand-tailored-Geschichte mit neuen Technologien zu verbinden. Und für den Erfolg war mein coordinated concept entscheidend, die Idee, daß man viele Teile einer collection miteinander combinen kann. Aber die audience hat das von Anfang an auch supported. Der problembewußte Mensch von heute kann diese Sachen, diese refined Qualitäten mit spirit eben auch appreciaten. Allerdings geht unsere voice auch auf bestimmte Zielgruppen. Wer Ladyisches will, searcht nicht bei Jil Sander. Man muß Sinn haben für das effortless, das magic meines Stils."  
(die Hamburger Modemacherin Jil Sander im Magazin der FAZ) (und wenn mir Smilies zur Verfügung stünden, würde hier jetzt ein Kotz-Smilie stehen.)  
  
@ Shelley  
  
Das mit den "ernsthaften, würdevollen, gemessenen" Elben ist natürlich übertrieben, sozusagen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung übertrieben.  
  
@ ness  
  
Was diesen komischen Tom B. betrifft: Vielleicht sollte man den FanFic-Autorinnen weismachen, daß er Tom Bombastodildo heißt, denn mit so einem Namen hätte er gewisse Chancen, in gewissen Stories zu landen ... Oh. Wäre das vielleicht etwas für *flüster:* Wünsch dir was?  
  
@ Lord Finandiel  
  
"Und egal was alle schreiben, es heißt Elbe."  
Kein Anwohner dieses schönen Flusses wird dir da widersprechen, werte *Lady* Finandiel.  
  
"ich finde Legolas nett, w[ü]rde aber nicht mal in einer Fanfiction eine Béziehung mit jemandem anfangen, der ca. 20 Jahre älter ist als ich"  
Weißt du, das finde ich großartig von dir, daß du so offen über dein Alter schreibst. Da Legolas mindestens 1.000 bis 2.000 Jahre alt ist, können wir uns jetzt vorstellen, wie alt du bist - oder dich zumindest fühlst.  
(Ähm... Bist du sicher, daß du Legolas nicht mit einem gewissen, blondperückten Filmschauspieler verwechselst? Das soll schon vorgekommen sein ...)  
  
@ elektra  
  
Ich habe gleich nachgeschlagen und tatsächlich hat Maggie "erkiesen" geschrieben! An einer Stelle, wo Tolkien einfach "to choose" verwendet, das man problemlos mit "erwählen" übersetzen könnte. Jaja, Maggie hat auch gelegentlich Mist gebaut. Aber nicht so oft wie Wolli.  
  
Hier ein paar Super-Krege-Kracher aus meiner Sammlung, mit ein paar Kommentaren von Lesern aus dem HdR-Film-Forum:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 1, Kapitel 1 (A long-expected Party). Die Hobbitkinder lesen die G-Rune auf Gandalfs Gepäckstücken.  
  
_Tolkien_: Hence the excitement of the hobbit-children. 'G for Grand!' they shouted, and the old man smiled.  
  
_Carroux_: Daher die Aufregung der Hobbitkinder. "G heißt Großartig!" riefen sie, und der alte Mann schmunzelte.  
  
_Krege_: "G wie **g...!**" riefen sie, und der Alte **grinste**.  
  
Kreges g... kann hier nur "geil" heißen, denn jedes andere Wort hätte man bedenkenlos ausschreiben können. Ist das die Ausdrucksweise von Hobbitkindern? "Geil, Alter, eh!" Wenn es unbedingt ein modernes, aktuelles, trendy Modewort sein muß, warum dann nicht "genial"? Und bei Krege lächelt Gandalf nicht, sondern "grinst" auch noch wie ein dirty old man. Kein Wunder, daß ein Leser dabei den folgenden Eindruck hatte:  
"G, das steht für _GAY_", las ein Hobbitjunge aufgeregt. Gandalf grinste und öffnete seine Hose ...  
Warum verwendet der Übersetzer ein umgangssprachliches Wort mit sexueller Konnotation, wo der Autor das nicht getan hat? Warum schreibt er dieses Wort verschämt und feige mit Auslassungszeichen, wenn der Autor es nicht so vorgibt?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 1, Kapitel 3 (Three is Company). Ein Fuchs beobachtet die übernachtenden Hobbits im Wald:  
  
_Tolkien_: "Hobbits!" he thought.  
  
_Carroux_: "Hobbits!" dachte er.  
  
_Krege_: "Hobbits!" **sagte** er.  
  
So erschafft Krege einen sprechenden Fuchs, etwas, das es in Tolkiens Mittelerde schlicht und einfach nicht gibt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 2, Kapitel 1 (Many Meetings). Elrond weckt Bilbo.  
  
_Tolkien_: "Awake, little master."  
  
_Carroux_: "Wacht auf, kleiner Herr."  
  
_Krege_: "Wach auf, **Kleiner**."  
  
Vom gemäßigt förmlichen zum allzu familiären.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 2, Kapitel 7 (The Mirror of Galadriel). Die Gefährten überbringen die Neuigkeiten von Gandalfs Tod.  
  
_Tolkien_: 'Alas!' said Aragorn. 'Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape.'  
At these words all the Elves in the hall cried aloud in grief and amazement. 'These are evil tidings,' said Celeborn, 'the most evil that have been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds.'  
  
_Carroux_: "Wehe!" sagte Aragorn. "Gandalf der Graue ist in den Schatten gestürzt. Er ist in Moria geblieben und nicht entkommen".  
Bei diesen Worten weinten alle Elben in der Halle laut vor Trauer und Verwunderung. "Das sind schlimme Nachrichten", sagte Celeborn, "die schlimmsten, die hier in langen Jahren voller furchtbarer Taten verkündet worden sind".  
  
_Krege_: "Ach!" sagte Aragorn. "Gandalf der Graue ist in den Schatten gesunken. In Moria ist er geblieben und nicht entkommen."  
Bei diesen Worten schrien die Elben im Saal laut auf vor Schmerz und Bestürzung. "Dies ist schlimme Post," sagte Celeborn, "die schlimmste, die wir hier in den langen Jahren voller Schreckenstaten vernommen haben."  
  
Das "Ach" (Krege) ist von der Bedeutung her dem "Wehe" (Carroux) ebenbürtig (beides im Sinne von Schmerz), doch hat das "ach" im modernen Deutsch eine so viel schwächere und beiläufige Bedeutung (Ach, übrigens, Gandalf ist tot), daß ich es hier nicht gebraucht hätte, nicht in einer "modernen" Übersetzung.  
Und "in den Schatten gestürzt" (C) trifft sowohl den Originaltext wie auch die tatsächliche Sachlage besser als "gesunken" (K), aber das ist hier auch ein bißchen eine Ermessensfrage.  
Daß die Elben "laut weinten" (C) finde ich noch unpassender als daß sie "laut aufschrien" (K). Mir fällt aber auch nichts besseres ein ("Da klagten alle Elben laut"?).  
Dann kommt die "schlimme Post" (K). Das klingt für heutige Ohren befremdlich, gibt Krege aber die Gelegenheit, mit seinen Sprachkenntnissen anzugeben. Ein Blick ins Etymologische Wörterbuch der Deutschen Sprache zeigt uns, daß "Post" neben der allgemeinen Bedeutung als "Einrichtung zur Beförderung von Brief-, Paket- und Geldsendungen und zur Übermittlung von Nachrichten usw." im 16. Jahrhundert in der Tat auch im Sinne von "Botschaft, Nachricht" gebraucht wurde. Wolfgang Krege scheint beim deutschen Durchschnittsleser ganz selbstverständlich eine innige Vertrautheit mit dieser historischen Spezialbedeutung vorauszusetzen. Ob er da wohl richtig liegt und ob ihm die wohlverdiente Bewunderung des Lesers ob dieser Sprachkompetenz zuteil wird? Ob der Leser der Krege-Übersetzung weiß (errät?), daß es hier galt, eine im Original etwas altmodische Form ("evil tidings") in eine ebensolche deutsche Form zu bringen? Und ob er wohl würdigen kann, daß dafür ein heute ganz anders aufgefaßtes Wort in einer Spezialbedeutung aus dem 16. Jahrhundert verwendet wurde?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 2, Kapitel 7 (The Mirror of Galadriel). Als nächstes ein Vergleich der Sprache von Celeborn und Galadriel. Bei Tolkien kann ich stilistisch keinen Unterschied erkennen. Maggie macht auch keinen. Aber Krege unterscheidet beide sehr stark. Achtet mal auf die dauernden "hätt' ich's, wär's, wollt', ward" usw. bei Celeborn. Und warum diese auffällige Unterscheidung? Ich kann mir nur einen Grund denken: Krege will zeigen, daß beide eine unterschiedliche Herkunft haben: Celeborn ist ein Sinda aus Doriath, Galadriel eine Noldo aus Valinor. Also Dialektunterschiede. Ist das weit hergeholt? Gar elitär? Nöööö, ein Kenner wie Herr Krege muß schließlich sein Wissen unter die Leute bringen, auch unter die, die's nicht mal merken.  
Aber die Frage ist: Erkennt man diese Unterschiede auch schon in Tolkiens Text? Ich finde, nein (man muß sich natürlich das ganze Kapitel durchlesen, was folgt, ist nur ein Beispiel).  
  
_Tolkien_: 'Alas!' said Celeborn. 'We long have feared that under Caradhras a terror slept. But had I known that the Dwarves had stirred up this evil in Moria again, I would have forbidden you to pass the northern borders, you and all that went with you. And if it were possible, one would say that at the last Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly, going needlessly into the net of Moria.'  
'He would be rash indeed who said that thing,' said Galadriel gravely. 'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. Those that followed him knew not his mind and cannot report his full purpose. But however it may be with the guide, the followers are blameless. Do not repent of your welcome to the Dwarf. If our folk had been exiled long and far from Lothlórien, who of the Galadhrim, even Celeborn the Wise, would pass nigh and would not wish to look upon their ancient home, though it had become an abode of dragons?  
  
_Carroux_: "Wehe!" sagte Celeborn. Lange haben wir gefürchtet, daß ein Schrecken unter Caradhras schläft. Aber hätte ich gewußt, daß die Zwerge dieses Böse in Moria wieder aufgestört haben, dann hätte ich Euch verboten, die Nordgrenze zu überschreiten, Euch und allen, die mit Euch gingen. Und wenn es möglich wäre, dann würde man sagen, daß Gandalf zuletzt aus Weisheit in Narrheit verfiel, da er unnötig in das Netz von Moria ging."  
"Vorschnell wäre fürwahr derjenige, der solches meinte", sagte Galadriel ernst. "Unnötig war keine von Gandalfs Taten im Leben. Diejenigen, die ihm folgten, kannten seine Gedanken nicht und können über seine genaue Absicht nicht berichten. Aber wie immer es mit dem Führer sein mag, die Gefolgsleute sind schuldlos. Bereue nicht, daß du den Zwergen wilIkommen geheißen hast. Wäre unser Volk lange und fern von Lothlórien verbannt gewesen, wer von den Galadhrim, selbst Celeborn der Weise, würde in der Nähe vorbeigehen und nicht wünschen, einen Blick auf die alte Heimat zu werfen, auch wenn sie ein Wohnort von Drachen geworden wäre?  
  
_Krege_: "Weh!" rief Celeborn. "Seit langem befürchteten wir, dass unterm Caradhras ein Schrecknis schlief. Hätt' ich's gewusst, dass die Zwerge dieses Ungeheuer in Moria wieder aufgestört, verboten hätt' ich dir und allen, die mit dir kamen, die Nordgrenze zu überschreiten. Und wär's möglich, so wollt' ich sagen, dass Gandalf vor lauter Weisheit zuletzt wahnsinnig ward, sonst wär er nicht leichtfertig in das Netz von Moria gegangen."  
"Vorlaut wäre es freilich, dergleichen zu sagen, denn leichtfertig hat Gandalf nie im Leben gehandelt", sagte Galadriel bedächtig. "Die ihm folgten, kannten nicht seine Gedanken und vermögen seinen Plan nicht vollständig wiederzugeben. Doch was immer zum Führer zu sagen sein mag, die Geführten sind schuldlos. Bereue nicht, dass du den Zwerg wilIkommen geheißen! Wäre unser Volk vertrieben worden und hätte lange fern von Lothlórien gelebt, wer von den Galadhrim, der weise Celeborn selbst nicht ausgenommen, könnte an der alten Heimat vorübergehen, ohne sie sehen zu wollen, und wäre sie auch unterdessen zu einer Drachenhöhle geworden?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 3, Kapitel 3 (The Uruk-Hai). Ork-Konversation.  
  
_Tolkien_: "What's happened to your precious Nazgûl? Has he had another mount shot under him?"  
  
_Carroux_: "Was ist mit deinem schönen Nazgûl geschehen? Ist wiederum ein Reittier unter ihm erschossen worden?"  
  
_Krege_: "Wo bleibt denn dein schöner Nazgûl? Haben sie ihm mal wieder das Reittier unterm **....** weggeschossen?"  
  
Und wieder eine Auslassung bei Krege, die nur implizieren kann, daß hier das Wort A r s c h gemeint gewesen ist. Das wäre nicht einmal so schlimm, denn die Ork-Unterhaltungen hat Maggie tatsächlich viel zu gehoben übersetzt. Das proletenhafte, ungebildete, umgangssprachliche Element fehlt bei ihr völlig. Hier liegt Krege, was die Sprachebene angeht, durchgehend näher am Original. Aber wenn er unbedingt den A r s c h verwenden will, dann soll er ihn um Himmels willen auch hinschreiben anstatt sich feige hinter diesen jämmerlichen Auslassungszeichen zu verstecken. Tolkien brauchte dieses Sprachmittel nicht: Warum setzt der Übersetzer es dann ein?  
Als Alternative wäre immerhin der "Hintern" möglich gewesen, nicht ganz so deftig, aber dafür ein Wort, das man bedenkenlos ausschreiben kann.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 3, Kapitel 3 (The Uruk-hai). Grishnakh spricht:  
  
_Tolkien_: "They might ask where his strange ideas came from. Did they come from Saruman, perhaps? Who does he think he is, setting up on his own with his filthy white badges?"  
  
_Carroux_: "Sie fragen vielleicht, wo seine merkwürdigen Vorstellungen herkommen. Kommen sie womöglich von Saruman? Wofür hält er sich eigentlich, daß er aus sich heraus mit seinen dreckigen weißen Abzeichen anfängt?"  
  
_Krege_: "...die könnten sich dort fragen, wo Uglúk diese komischen Ideen nur her hat. Etwa von Saruman? Was denkt der eigentlich, wer er ist? Denkt er, er kann seine eigene **Firma** aufmachen, mit seinem schmierigen weißen **Logo**?..."  
  
Maggies "aus sich heraus anfangen" ist sicher nicht zufriedenstellend. Aber Krege übertreibt mal wieder ins Moderne. "Firma" und "Logo" in Mittelerde, na toll!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 3, Kapitel 11 (The Palantír). Gandalf auf Schattenfell.  
  
_Tolkien_: 'Farewell! Follow fast!' cried Gandalf. 'Away, Shadowfax!'  
The great horse tossed his head. His flowing tail flicked in the moonlight. Then he leapt forward, spurning the earth, and was gone like the north wind from the mountains  
  
_Carroux_: "Lebt wohl! Folgt rasch!" rief Gandalf. "Fort Schattenfell."  
Das große Pferd warf den Kopf zurück. Sein wallender Schweif zuckte im Mondlicht. Dann sprang er vorwärts, die Erde mit den Hufen schlagend, und brauste dahin wie der Nordwind vom Gebirge.  
  
_Krege_: Sein wehender Schweif **blinkte** im Mondschein.  
  
Kommentar von Arbrandir: "Da wollte Schattenfell wohl links abbiegen."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 4, Kapitel 6. Der Kapiteltitel  
  
_Tolkien_: The Forbidden Pool  
  
_Carroux_: Der verbotene Weiher  
  
_Krege_: Der **bewachte Fischteich**  
  
Kommentar von Arbrandir: "Ich nehme an, wir müssen noch froh sein, daß es "Fischteich" heißt statt "Planschbecken"."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 1 (Minas Tirith).  
  
_Tolkien_: Gandalf did not look at Pippin or speak a word to him as they went.  
  
_Carroux_: Gandalf schaute Pippin nicht an und sprach kein Wort mit ihm, während sie gingen.  
  
_Krege_: Pippin **trippelte** neben ihm her, doch Gandalf sah ihn nicht an und sprach kein Wort mit ihm.  
  
Auch hier keine Übersetzung, sondern eine Interpretation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 1 (Minas Tirith). Bergil zu Pippin.  
  
_Tolkien_: 'They will never overcome our Lord, and my father is very valiant.'  
  
_Carroux_: "Sie werden niemals unseren Herrn besiegen, und mein Vater ist sehr tapfer."  
  
_Krege_: "Unseren Statthalter **kriegen sie nie klein**, und mein Vater ist **unwiderstehlich**."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 2 (The Passing of the Grey Company). Aragorn erklärt die Geschichte des Schwurs am Stein von Erech.  
  
_Tolkien_: 'Then Isildur said to their king: "Thou shalt be the last king. And if the West prove mightier than thy Black Master, this curse I lay upon thee and thy folk: to rest never until your oath is fulfilled. For this war will last through years uncounted, and you shall be summoned once again ere the end."  
  
Betrachten wir nur den letzten Satz ("For this war ..."). Der wird folgendermaßen übersetzt.  
  
_Carroux_: Denn dieser Krieg wird unzählige Jahre dauern, und noch einmal wirst du gerufen werden, ehe das Ende kommt"  
  
_Krege_:  
  
Genau. Krege übersetzt ihn gar nicht. Er fehlt einfach.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 4 (The Siege of Gondor). Der witchking betritt die Stadt.  
  
_Tolkien_: In rode the Lord of the Nazgûl. A great black shape against the fires beyond he loomed up, grown to a vast menace of despair. In rode the Lord of the Nazgûl, under the archway that no enemy ever yet had passed, and all fled before his face.  
  
_Carroux_: Hinein ritt der Herr der Nazgûl. Schwarz und groß ragte er vor den Bränden dahinter auf, zu einer gewaltigen Drohung der Verzweiflung angewachsen. Hinein ritt der Herr der Nazgûl, unter dem Torbogen hindurch, den kein Feind je durchschritten hatte, und alle flohen vor seinem Angesicht.  
  
_Krege_: Hinein ritt der Fürst der Nazgûl. Als ein großer schwarzer Umriß vor den Feuern, die hinter ihm brannten, kam er näher und **schwoll an** zu einer riesigen Drohgestalt der Verzweiflung. Durch den Torbogen kam er, den noch kein Feind je passiert hatte, und alle flohen vor seinem Anblick.  
  
Dazu Abrandir:  
"- Der anschwellende Fürst der Nazgûl leidet entweder unter Ödemen oder unter, äh, Flatulenzen (die zuvor erwähnten hinter ihm brennenden Feuer – und die "Verzweiflung", von der nicht ganz klar wird, ob er sie empfindet oder sie ausstrahlt – deuten auf letzteres)  
- Was passiert hier mit Tolkiens dramatischem Satzrhythmus? "In rode ... In rode..." ist nicht nur ein absichtlich gewähltes Stilmittel (Parallelismus), es ist eine doppelte Inversion, die Tolkien offenbar ganz bewußt einsetzt, um die Dramatik des Moments zu verstärken. Carroux hat das erkannt und bildet es in ihrer Übersetzung ab; Krege tut so, als gäbe es diese auktoriale Entscheidung nicht.  
- Syntax des zweiten Satzes: Carroux' "Schwarz und groß ..., zu einer ..." spiegelt Tolkiens ‚abgehackte', rhythmisch akzentuierte Anordnung "A great black shape ..., grown to a ...". Krege nölt umständlich und herzlich undramatisch in konjunktivischer Aneinanderreihung.  
- ‚face' wird kurzerhand zu ‚Anblick' umgedeutet – das wäre vielleicht zu verkraften, wenn Tolkien ‚sight' verwendet hätte ... das hat er aber nicht."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields).  
  
_Tolkien_: Out of the wreck rose the Black Rider, tall and threatening, towering above her.  
  
_Carroux_: Vor dem Kadaver erhob sich der schwarze Reiter, groß und drohend ragte er über Éowyn auf.  
  
_Krege_: Auf rappelte sich der schwarze Reiter und stand vor ihr, baumlang und drohend.  
  
Kommentar von Celebrían9: "Ein hübsches Inversionsbeispiel, bei dem Krege sich wieder einmal selbst zerstört [...] Zwar ist die Verbvoranstellung auch bei Tolkien vorhanden und trägt dort in hohem Maße zur Dramatisierung bei, aber Krege erdrosselt den Satz mit der unmotivierten Wortwahl aufrappeln, was so gar nicht zum Herrn der Nazgul passen will. (Nebenbei unterschlägt er "wreck", macht aus "towering above her" das blasse "stand vor ihr" und übersetzt "tall" plump mit "baumlang"...) Carroux verzichtet zwar auf die im Deutschen schwer verwirklichbare Verbvoranstellung, trotzdem ist ihre Variante letztlich die dramatischere und texttreuere."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields). Éowyn und Merry gegen den witchking.  
  
_Tolkien_: And behold! It was a winged creature ...  
  
_Carroux_: Und siehe! es war ein geflügeltes Wesen ...  
  
_Krege_: Ein Flügeltier war es ...  
  
Was ist bei Krege aus dem "Behold" geworden? Er hat den ganzen (zugegeben kurzen) Satz einfach weggelassen. ... Und sein "Flügeltier" lassen wir mal gnädigerweise unkommentiert...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields). Éowyn und Merry gegen den witchking.  
  
_Tolkien_: Merry crawled on all fours like a dazed beast, and such a horror was on him that he was blind and sick.  
  
_Carroux_: Merry kroch wie ein verstörtes Tier auf allen Vieren, und ein solches Entsetzen lag auf ihm, daß er blind und elend war.  
  
_Krege_: Wie ein **halb totes Kaninchen** kroch Merry auf allen vieren beiseite; ihm war übel vor Angst, und er konnte nichts sehen.  
  
Das "dazed beast" wird bei Krege zu einem "halbtoten Kaninchen". Muß man dazu noch etwas sagen...?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields). Éowyn und Merry gegen den witchking.  
  
_Tolkien_: "King's man! King's man!" his heart cried within him.  
  
_Carroux_: "Gefolgsmann des Königs! Gefolgsmann des Königs!" rief ihm sein Herz zu.  
  
_Krege_: "Schwertthan des Königs! Du bist sein Gefolgsmann!" **schrie eine innere Stimme ihn an**.  
  
Kommentar von Celebrian: "His heart cried – hu, wie kitschig, der Nachmittagstalkshow-Generation nicht mehr zuzumuten. Lieber eine neutrale innere Stimme."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields). Éowyn und Merry gegen den witchking.  
  
_Tolkien_: Pity filled his heart  
  
_Carroux_: Mitleid erfüllte sein Herz  
  
_Krege_: Mitleid **brachte sein gutes Herz in Bewegung**  
  
Kommentar von Celebrian: "Wozu die Stolperei, wenn die wörtliche Übersetzung auf der Hand liegt, da absolut gebräuchlich im Deutschen?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields). Über das Reittier des Herrn der Nazgûl:  
  
_Tolkien_: Suddenly the great beast beat its hideous wings, and the wind of them was foul.  
  
_Carroux_: Plötzlich schlug das große Tier mit seinen abscheulichen Flügeln, und der Luftzug vor ihnen war verpestet.  
  
_Krege_: Plötzlich schlug das große Biest mit seinen widerlichen Flügeln und **machte einen übel riechenden Wind**.  
  
Kommentar von Celebrian: Hätte er wenigstens "ein übel riechender Wind ging von ihm aus" o ä. geschrieben. Aber Wind _machen_...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 5, Kapitel 6 (The Battle of the Pelennor Fields). Théoden kurz vor seinem Tod.  
  
_Tolkien_: 'A grim morn, and a glad day, and a golden sunset!'  
  
_Carroux_: "Ein grimmer Morgen, ein froher Tag, ein goldener Sonnenuntergang!"  
  
_Krege_: "Ein grimmiger Morgen, ein froher Tag und ein goldener **Abend**!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 6, Kapitel 5 (The Steward and the King). Faramir zu Éowyn.  
  
_Tolkien_: "You desired to have the love of the Lord Aragorn. Because he was high and puissant, and you wished to have renown and glory and to be lifted far above the mean things that crawl on the earth."  
  
_Carroux_: "Ihr wünschtet von Herrn Aragorn geliebt zu werden. Weil er edel und mächtig ist und Ihr nach Ruhm und Glanz trachtetet und über die gemeinen Wesen, die auf der Erde kriechen, weit erhaben sein wolltet."  
  
_Krege_: "Du sehntest dich nach Herrn Aragorns Liebe. Weil er edel und königlich ist und weil du durch Ruhm und Glanz über **uns** **arme Würmer** weit erhoben zu werden wünschtest."  
  
Aus den "mean things that crawl on the earth" werden bei Krege die im Deutschen völlig anders verstandenen "armen Würmer", ja, Kreges Faramir schließt sich selbst ausdrücklich noch in diesen Würmern ein!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 6, Kapitel 5 (The Steward and the King). Faramir zu Éowyn.  
  
_Tolkien_: Then the heart of Éowyn changed, or else at last she understood it.  
  
_Carroux_: Da wandelte sich Éowyns Herz, oder sie verstand es endlich.  
  
_Krege_: Da wandelte sich Éowyns Sinn, oder zumindest verstand sie **ihn** nun.  
  
Wen verstand sie? Ihren Sinn oder Faramir (mit dem sie gerade spricht)?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buch 6, Appendix A, Annals of the Kings and Rulers. II. (The House of Eorl).  
  
_Tolkien_: Éomer was like his fathers before him; but Éowyn was slender and tall, with a grace and pride that came her out of the South from Morwen of Lossarnach, whom the Rohirrim had called Steelsheen.  
  
_Carroux_: Èomer war wie seine Väter vor ihm; aber Èowyn war schlank und groß, von einer Anmut und Würde, die vom Süden, von Morwen von Lossarnach, die von den Rohirrim Stahlglanz genannt wurde, auf sie gekommen waren.  
  
_Krege_: Éomer war wie seine Väter; doch Èowyn war groß und schlank, anmutig und stolz wie ihre **Mutter** Morwen von Lossarnach, die von den Rohirrim Stahlglanz genannt worden war.  
  
Inhaltlicher Fehler bei Krege. Morwen war Éowyns Großmutter. Éowyns Mutter hieß Théodwyn. (Das hat Krege nur wenige Sätze zuvor auch richtig übersetzt! Um so unverständlicher ist nun dieser Patzer.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, das soll erstmal genügen.


End file.
